Is she different, can he love her?
by NathanEryk
Summary: "The same freedom found by those who live forever can be found by those who are mortal...If you die tomorrow...whatever mistakes you make don't matter...Opal can respect someone who sacrifices their life for that freedom...even if he is some love struck adolescent. Rated T for some leg room, OC's will be implemented, set after The Last Guardian.
1. entirely innocent(1)

**Chapter 1**

When people are in a room where the only light is coming from an open door, they may find it slightly disturbing, knowing that light could quite easily be blocked by a gust of wind or someone closing shutting them in the room but for him…It was only him and the figure lying on the bed in front of him.

The reason the room was so dark was that she didn't like windows; she could get quite paranoid about spies, and _dragonflies,_ and does not like the sun or direct light on her pale skin. She was beautiful and had an especially beautiful face, though behind that face there may once have been something _sadistic_, here lying before him she looked as innocent as a _little girl_, or so he thought. He looked at her with eyes that if she could see them she would be calm and happy, not because behind those eyes there was someone who was generous and kind but because his pupils were dilated, ragged, and broken, looking just as _mesmerized _as any other human who had met her gaze.

He believed he loved her and he believed she could love him, given time and, after some lengthy chats along with the odd trip while he wasn't that busy with work, but for now she slept. He fought the urge to stay by her side all night and eventually he stood and, still staring at her, walked to the door. Though he could not stay by her side much longer he said some words that, maybe, could do so "I love you…my beautiful snake" he turned to the keypad by the door and set it to lock. As the door closed, and locked closed, a smile that may have been _entirely innocent_ tugged at the corners of the pixies mouth as she turned her head away from the door, coming closer to waking with each breath she took…

* * *

**Authors note:**** a short, but suitable, introduction. I think you know that i know that you know what this story is about, correct?. any way please feel free to review in the box below you are entitled to your opinion so criticism is welcome...**

**...just don't hurt my feelings. **


	2. Is she different,can we love her? (2)

**Chapter 2**

One second Opal was blissfully unconscious, The next second Her back suddenly arched, her mouth gaping in a silent scream as her eyes rolled back in there sockets, she writhed under the quilt until finally, while clutching her head she rolled onto the floor. It wasn't exactly pain she felt it was the utter surprise she felt anything, it was like suddenly waking up, forgetting who you were where you were and that you had fallen asleep in the first place. She had never experienced that feeling, since no one had dared wake her up unexpectedly. She noticed she was lying down instead of on her knees, she noticed she could move her hands freely rather than them being secured behind her back, she found that it was dark instead day, She saw she was indoors opposed to outside and finally a crucial point came to mind...she could think. Even if they had wanted to save her, that slug that had made its way through her head would have meant that even if the L.E.P had somehow healed her she should be a vegetable like Nopal.

She wasn't in Kansas anymore or more accurately...Fowl manor. Maybe her shooting had been a "fluke" maybe _Opal the elder_ had not wanted her dead by the hands of those two gnomes, maybe the nightmares in which _Opal the__elder_had had her shot in order to become empowered enough to escape Atlantis had all been in order to make the tears of fear on Opals cheeks that day more believable so her future self could go through with whatever plan she had actually had in mind. But Opal couldn't fool herself into believing that, she was far to smart even for her self...even for her self..._Opal the elder_had been so selfish that she had hired hitmen to kill her past self.

Maybe Opal should become a good person just to spite her future self, maybe donate to charity, become ambassador of the fairies, apologize to Giovanni Zito for taking advantage of his lonely lifestyle or, while she was at it, apologize to all the people she had hurt and maimed?...as if.

Opal koboi was as hardhearted as ever. She didn't need to answer to anyone, she didn't have to apologize to the people who crossed her path and ran away with their tail between legs, she did not need anyone to help her…

...or so she thought.

Who had saved her? They must have had a reason for doing so. Maybe it was because they expected her to be grateful, even reward them in fact for however they had been able to preserve her mind...or retrieve it from the Stygian void?. She could be grateful but if they were expecting a reward…

She was almost sorry to disappoint them.

* * *

**Authors note: The stories taken a turn, for better or for worse i'm not sure. As i said in the summery "Can Opal change? and if she can will we love her...or hate her even more.**

**good night internet...**


	3. traumatized,bob sledding, Pixie (3)

**Chapter 3**

Opal laid spread eagled on the floor, staring at the ceiling with un-focused eyes, since there was nothing to look at or do...unless her magic had been restored. She again thought back to her time with her kidnappers "kip" and "pip" that was a childish insult on her future self's part having her imprisoned and shot by cartoon characters, though Opal did not know if it was directed at her or whoever had been at the other end of that camera watching patiently for her to die. She had been both dunked in animal fat, drenched in holy water and then left to dry in the morning sun leaving her at least temporarily powerless.

She stood and as she did she realised she was in a room engineered for fairies since the ceiling was lower than in a human dwelling, definitely low enough for that behemoth of a mud man Butler to have to crawl around the room which, was quite a bit wider than she could first make out in the dark, another thing the maker of this room had thought of, was the fact that fairies loose there magic after exposure to the sun, the lack of windows showed this…or maybe they just wanted her to be in a secure environment, no means of escape.

She looked at the door, her first adversary, and raised a hand ready to cast a spell that was to her liking when she realised...that's what they're expecting, her to come out hands electrified with magic and eyes glowing and throbbing with crimson power, Instead she placed her hand against the door and pushed it open, the door clicked but swung open silently either well oiled or perfectly made. She stepped out onto the landing...of a seemingly small human dwelling. Out here the ceilings were higher, just enough for butler to be comfortable, and the other doors on the landing were unlike her own because they firstly had handles and secondly were made from wood ( oak maybe? ) this supported Opals theory that her room was made just for her little-pixie-self.

"I feel special" she said in a tone that could be actual childish joy or witty sarcasm. Opal wasn't one of the people who talks to her self, on a regular basis, but she gave her self some slack since she had been traumatized for many days and had in fact been shot, she was sure that this was true, the memory all to vivid in her mind...She was back there and once again she had a hands on experience of being shot in the back of the head, weeping and kneeled on the crisp Irish grass of fowl manor...  
Opal returned to reality, once again on the floor, writhing in pain that wasn't there.

She rolled onto her belly and army-crawled to the stairway, left of her door, and peered down. There were no lights, no stereotypical human kidnappers laughing and playing "poker" assuming the hostage was secured, though there was a faint glow coming from what looked like an open doorway that Opal realised was in fact an archway, mirrored on the other side by an identical opening, that you could find in many villas around the world. The light was just visible from her perch on the stairs and from the same direction was a sound... It was English tongue, two voices that seemed to speaking at the same time, maybe she wasn't to far off with the Human-kidnapper-poker game idea after all.

She negotiated her slight frame down the stairs quite impractically, sliding down like a bob sled by making her muscles rigid, this caused discomfort on her part but she got down the stairs quietly and quickly, almost beating Beckett fowls record. She was crouched by the archway now and Carefully looked around the wall to see a room empty of any _visible_ sentient life that contained two sofas and three chairs around a coffee table, along with many pictures on the walls. One of which was a dog, which she could only work out because of the same light she saw from the stairs light fell across its surface, emanating from another archway to the right of the one opal was now standing in. the light was now much more...white...than she first expected of a human house.

Opal could now here the words being said and she could clearly make out three voices, two of which were saying the same words at the same time and the other chipping in every time the other two stopped to take a breath. Their speech patterns were erratic and the way there was never anyone not talking was almost...rehearsed. Now she noticed other sounds like a slab of butter hitting a wall, every second or so, coupled with a cow mooing backwards, a cat screaming while being swung around the room and someone playing the violin...with the strings of another violin causing both instruments to play at the same time...Opal then understood what this was...music, Trashy, loud, human music. And once again she spoke to no one in particular and said...

"**_Good_**** music can be so hard to find**"..."_so hard to find_**_"_**

She was oddly amused and astonished that she had in fact said those words at the exact same time as the other synchronized voices had done so. The third voice had then repeated the last four words. As she thought, the voices went on changing pitch and volume seemingly every second...Once again Opal felt like a fool, just as it had taken her a minute to realise it was music she now realised that the voices...

Were singing.

* * *

**Authors note: cookie for anyone who can find out the song (extra lines on chapter 4)**

**The next chapter will be even longer than this one and shall introduce (he will make an appearance) the second character of this story...can't wait.**


	4. Lemurs second,Murder first (4)

**Chapter 4**

"_**...good music can be so hard to find...**__so hard to_ _find_...

..._**I take your head and hold it closer to mine, Thought love was dead but now you're changing my miiiind...**_

_**...My hearts a stereo, it beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote..."**_

Opal couldn't take it anymore, the song was some sappy love song that had a few mediocre lines of word play, it was the loudest and most strangely worded thing she had ever heard besides that damn "Pixies gonna rock hard" song Mervall Brill would start singing around the lab. She took it upon herself to put an end to it. Barging in was not the best idea and Opal would only do so in a situation when she had clouded judgement, and she only became susceptible to clouded judgement when she was either under stress, uncomfortable or out of truffles. _That_was the other Opal; Opal the elder, Opal of years past was much more...professional...than her future counterpart.  
She was different.  
Another difference was that she hadn't killed as many people...she had killed...but not out of rage...and not because they hadn't noticed her new artificial-leather boots but because she had a proper, 100% non-villainous reason (promise) for doing so, Though out of rage she had indeed chased Artemis fowl half way across Ireland to obtain the brain fluid of an endangered lemur that, now she thought about it. "Jay-jay" may now have a female twin with suitably different genes in order to restart the species.

She would begin her plan to retrieve the lemur, or its counterpart, and regain her magic, which she had indeed lost, after she had dealt with the equally loud simian in the other room...no wait lemurs are "pro-simians"...there's a difference.  
She could see part of the room from where she stood, though the light was blinding compared to the rest of the building. She looked at what was in the other room...the kitchen it would seem. She could see through the doorway a counter top and a cupboard. In the cupboard, frond knows what, but on the counter top there was a Knife holder that contained a large assortment of Carving Knives,

None were as sadistic or serrated as hers though they were much _cleaner_ and bigger.

She could have made a number of excuses for what she did but no one was watching and she really didn't want to stay in that house much longer so she grasped one of the knives by the handle (were you expecting her to pick it up by the blade?) and pointed it at the centre of the room where a figure stood swaying to the instrumental at the end of the song. "He", Judging by his height compared to his shoulder width, was preparing something on the counter in the centre of the room facing away from the Knife, like a machete in her hands, wielding Opal.

"..._gym class heroes baby..._**_So sing along to my stereo_**_...yeah."_

The song came to an end, leaving the air between Opal and the yet to be revealed human adolescent…one thing was for sure it wasn't Artemis. His skin was pale yet no where near the vampirish white of Artemis fowl, He also wore a red short sleeved shirt and baby blue jeans, an outfit that even Artemis wouldn't wear dead or otherwise. His hair could be mistaken for black in the right light but was actually a Dark shade of brown...and there was one more factor that set him apart from Artemis...clamped between his lips was a white plastic tube that looked suspiciously like the handle of an accursed lollipop, one thing Artemis couldn't stand as well as being called "Arty". This truth came to light when the boy turned around to click the Replay button on the CD player.

"Don't...you...DARE turn that _awful_ remix of a swear toad mating call back on" she said raising the knife to his chest level and trying to make herself taller without looking like she was trying to look taller. "_...__Hola_" He said turning to Opal while he raised his hands slowly, stretched them, yawned and let them fall to his sides. He then tried to nonchalantly walk past Opal into the living room, he was stopped by the small problem of a knife making its way through his skin and between his 5th and 6th rib. His knees buckled as the blood spurted from his side in a way that Opal found not in the least disturbing. He landed on his knees with his chin resting on his chest, knife still in his side and pixie still gripping the blade. Opal wasn't satisfied with how well he had dealt with the blow so she twisted the handle, causing the blade to rip a larger gash along the side of the boys surprisingly slim figure. He collapsed to the ground barely putting his arms out in front of him as he once again made no sound in reply to the pain that he obviously felt.

Opal kneeled down as he fell as not to hurt him to much and keep her grip on the knife. She looked down at the boys head which kept to the ground maybe preparing for her to try at his throat, she did no such thing. She said to him in an impatient tone " Habla usted ingles?".

* * *

**Authors note:...that escalated quickly. Next Chapter the Boy shall reveal his true intentions (or not :P) and we will catch up with some of the other characters from Artemis fowl, until then...**

**...good night internet.**


	5. A Walnut,a beep and a chair (5)

**Chapter 5**

He mumbled something into the carpet, still not lifting his head. "Excuse me?" Opal inquired while leaning in closer and cocking her head slightly. He raised his head revealing something she had not expected, besides the lack of acne. His pupils were only pinpricks, not that they were very small in the centre of his eyes but, many pin pricks of black where his whole pupil should be in the centre of his Baby blue Iris. He was almost definitely mesmerized. By the look of his pupils it was to the extent of where he could no longer think for himself.

"I was only going to change it-" for the first since he was stabbed he cringed "-to _moves like jagger_"

Opal raised her eyebrow " You say that, of all things, to me?" she said while ever so gently pulled the knife from his side, yet kept it at the ready encase his ignorance was revealed to be a facade. He now knelt in front of her, hands clasped on his lap, looking as innocent and sad as a...hurt puppy. "to whom would i direct my words if not you?" he asked his ragged pupils darting from her face to the knife and then to his side, he made no sign of getting bandages, calling an ambulance or even stemming the flow of blood. "Did i-" she indicated his eyes with her new _toy_ "-do this to you?".

The eyes that had been half closed before had now opened wide and lost that glazed look that accompanied the stare of a mesmer victim. The boy suddenly stood, clutching his side, and stumbled into the kitchen, his hand sliding along the counter top for support as he made his way to the cupboard at the end of the kitchen, Opal was at his heels more interested than worried. He came to the last cupboard but before he could open it his body convulsed and he fell to the floor, hand groping at the counter top trying to pull himself up but failing.

He was Opals only hope of finding out who had brought her here, who had mesmerized him and why. She crouched in front of him dropping her knife at his feet. she stared at his eyes waiting for the boy to say something...he tried but instead blood poured from his mouth and on to his chest. He glanced at the cupboard hoping that his intent glare would open it but it didn't...instead Opal climbed on to the counter and opened the door to find the only thing in the entire cupboard.

A walnut.

She grabbed it any way not really caring what significance the small nut held only caring that it got this boy back on his feet. The boy took it gratefully. He was holding the knife now, poised above the hand in which he clasped the walnut. He glanced at Opal with those broken eyes for a second. She was puzzled by whatever ritual the Mud boy was preforming and even more puzzled when plunged the knife through the palm of his hand as well as cracking the walnut. And beside the sound of rending flesh and splitting shell there was another sound...

the sound of magic.

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

The console went beep, the dwarf went burp and the chair made no sound at all.

It was a well made chair, thus it made no sound, crafted specifically for someone whose name rhymes with "lowly" out of the finest Artificial-leather in all of Haven, even finer than opals boots which now spent there time in the "confiscated until further notice" section of Atlantis high security prison office until Opal had served her time, 75 years, and come to collect them...something she couldn't do considering both her past and future self were dead...right?.

The dwarf on the other hand was neither "well made" or silent as he consumed one whole wheel of cheese that was heavier than him. Now the blinking light was getting interesting, or so Mulch thought as he pulled away from his food to investigate. He looked at the light and found a very convenient button labeled "press if light is blinking/beeping ". The centaur had gone all out with the allowance his wife had given him and bought a "tech-booth for dummies" version of his highly sophisticated control panel just in case either Mulch or someone of an average IQ happened to be watching his station while he was away.

Mulch daintily pushed the button with his cheese,dirt and what appeared to be blue paint covered pinkie. The screen above, that had been an online fairy catalog one second, was now an over view of Europe and as Mulch watched the camera zoomed in on Spain and in turn continued to zoom in on the west coast of Portugal until finally it came to a small white square in the centre of a forest. "FOALY!?" Mulch half shouted half burped out the corner of his mouth as the Satellite image came to rest on the front path leading up to the house, what was so interesting about the front garden?

What ever it was it caused Mulch to have a sudden case of vertigo and travel sickness as his own gas forced him out of the chair and onto the floor. Foaly was there to witness this, revolting, yet spectacular event as he entered the room. He looked at the screen, where Mulchs eyes where still locked, and found a scene of someone, a teenager judging by his height to head size ratio, carrying a bundle of blankets that on further inspection revealed a quite small and _familiar _face. Foaly looked at Mulch and said "GET,HOLLY" in a very stressed voice. Mulch stood up as quickly as he could and made a beeline for Captain Shorts Office. He was questioned on the way by Chix who asked " Has someone died or are you out of food?" Mulch didn't stop to either bite him in half or leave a snide remark, he just kept going and said over his shoulder

"no ones died yet but knowing Opal it won't stay that way for long"

And that shut up Chix very nicely.

* * *

**Authors note: ****this chapter was late because of...reasons *looks at family portrait on the wall with "time-wasters" written on it* any way i think this was the best, and longest, chapter yet. What do you like? what do you dislike? please review in the box below.**

**Good night internet.**


	6. If there is green,there is radiation (6)

**Chapter 6**

It was a crackling sound, quite similar to that of electricity since magic was actually a type of energy which is also conducted by certain materials...though it is usually a wound or carbon based creature instead of metal. Accompanying the sound was the appearance of a sickly green aura that emanated from the cracked shell that was accompanied by little green sparks running up his arm and down his rib cage to the knife wound. what Opal did not see was that as the energy went through his body his blood temperature went up a couple of degrees and his fat, which there was little of, sizzled and dissipated in the green magics wake.

The boy stood holding his hand out and inspected it, as did Opal, and found he was...okay...the magic had left his body hot and aching all over. he looked at Opal waiting for her to ask the inevitable questions such as "what are you?" "where did you get this magic?" and "did i mesmerize you?"

"why is it green?, its quite unattractive..." she said looking him up and down.

"_You say that, of all things, to me?_" he replied. Opal pouted at his mimicry asking again "why green?"...

"Well to begin would you mind taking a seat?" he ordered, it wasn't a question Opal decided since he was the one with the magic, and the _carving knife_. they returned to the living room. He took the sofa while Opal sat sideways on the arm chair feet dangling over the armrest.

" Lets begin at the end shall we?, that spectacle you just witnessed was the release of magic I had stored in that walnut and many like it around the house. The magic had a green aura opposed to blue like many elves and sprites or red like yours...used to be..." at this point Opal sat properly in the chair, sadly her feet still did not touch the ground. " this is because it was in a "radiation" like state when i collected it, I say radiation since it was like energy that clung to the matter around it, from the many areas where certain "Koboi" products had combusted around the world" he looked at Opal knowing she knew of the event that had caused this "The event that caused this was your..._death..._" the boy looked away from her, he seemed ashamed of something.

Then that was it. Opal now had confirmation that she had indeed died that day, crying and groveling on the grounds of Fowl manor, one of the few things her future self had promised never to do. "Why-" she asked "-did you gather this magic? was it because someone else aske-..._told_ you to do it?" she was standing now, impatient and waiting for the human to give her a straight answer instead of this long-winded story of how he made magic walnut. "How am i alive?, was it your _master_, the one who has mesmerized you?" she accused poking him in the chest with her entire hand instead of one of her dainty fingers.

He sat looking at her mouth as she made all these assumptions about having a master and assuming that he had, in fact,

been mesmerized.

"one of the numerous side effects of using this magic is that of certain _deformities. _This magic is very potent and does not come without a price, a price a fairy body cannot handle, surprisingly given they are "magic folk", with out the fluid of a certain pro-simian, otherwise their body shall be ripped to shreds or turned into an ethereal like being. The wondrous human anatomy on the other hand can handle this raw energy caused by time paradoxes quite suitably without many side effects-" he said standing before Opal now with an odd tender expression on his face. Opal interrupted him "So that is why you were mesmerized, because you could tap energies that your master could not, so they took control of you in order to have that power available" She ended falling into her seat with a smug expression on his face having solved the riddle of why this human was here.

"No" he said quite curtly.

Opal looked at him in surprise and stood in outrage at the fact he dare correct her.

"No, you didn't let me finish *clears throat* ...with out many side effects. the few side effects that do that the user are subject to are as follows; uncontrollable bone growth on a minuscule level, graying of head hair and loss of body hair, knowledge of the future as well as other dimensions and finally-" he gets on his knees before Opal bringing his eyes to her level "- The breaking of the pupils in a pattern similar to that of a mesmer..." he looked at her intently watching the cogs moving, she prefers to think of it as a super computer, in her head.

"You...brought me back from the dead?...you brought me here?...you...you traveled the world collecting magic...why?"

Its odd really that the word used most often at the beginning of a question is a word that can keep going "_whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy yyyyyy...yyy" _maybe its so depending on how important the answer or question you can alter the length accordingly?...back to the story.

"Why you ask?...for you...my beautiful snake." he clasped her hands in his, catching her off guard. and held them against his chest letting her feel the furious pumping of his heart.

"well...if your expecting a reward you're mistaken, I-" he shook his head giving her a crooked smile, unlike Artemis's in how it was a smile a teenager would give his friend when she told him off for looking at her behind.

"Opal i expect no reward I only ask you to..." he stopped his mouth partly open "...to _love me just as much as i love you."_ were the words he didn't say. He let his hands fall to his sides, leaving Opal's hovering above his chest.

He looked at her now with sad eyes and gently said...

"I could never ask you to do that...you can never ask someone to do that..." he turned away

"...you can only wait"

* * *

**Authors note: maybe I should leave it there unless you beg me to continue? *the most awkward silence of history as the one guy at the back of the audience coughs***

**...**

**Oh well I guess that's a yes. this chapter ended oddly. I was hoping to get another scene with the other characters but the story went on and on until there was no more space left. Th next chapter will be entirely Other characters...promise**

***childish giggle as i step away from the keyboard***

**"good night internet" i say from the doorway as it closes. **


	7. Oregano? (7)

**Chapter 7**

The _phone_ rang. It was unexpected by both the patient and the doctor. "Excuse the interruption...Its the L.E.P..." There was a more than audiable gulp as he pressed the receive option.

"I'm afraid we need to skip the banter and pleasantries, This business is very serious, You need to meet Captain short and L.E.P technician Foaly at Police Plaza  
in the next 10 minutes...we're meeting under Code _Origami"_ At that last part Artemis dipped his head, looking at Dr. Argon through his neatly kept eyebrows enforcing the importance of...

Code Origami.

"I'll be there in five minutes..." He turned to his Assistant telling him to take the Operation from here "...Are you sure?, what am i saying of course your sure." He ended the call and headed for the stairs and out the door of the J. Argon Clinic.

* * *

**Code Origami;**

Any person or group of people involved in any code are to be contacted as soon as possible. The people concerned with Code Origami are;

Artemis Fowl II, L.E.P Captain Holy Short and Technician Foaly, Mulch Diggums, , Mervall & Descant Brill as well as any one else associated with them.

They are to be put under protective custody (like hell butler will let them take Artemis) by the L.E.P until the matter is solved. In this case any code beginning with "O", it was chixes idea, would be about the person Opal Koboi.

The people listed above had hoped and believed they would never here the word "Origami", especially after that phase Trouble had when he left little paper swans **_everywhere._**

* * *

**Haven city: Police Plaza**

Jerbal Argon made his way in through the entrance to the L.E.P HQ. He didn't stop. Not for a rookie asking who he was, not for a pair of hand cuffs, not for a troll in mating season.

Mulch came out of no where with some suspiciously meaty looking substances, going the same way. "Mulch what exactly is Code Origami?" He asked out the corner of his mouth. "Origami? I thought it was Code Oregano I was far more worried than i should be...any way this Origami thing will almost definitely be explained by pony-boy". Jerbal was now less worried about what Origami was and now more scared of Oregano.

They came to the meeting room shoulder to shoulder. Foaly, Holly, Artemis, Butler, Trouble and a TV screen with the Brill brothers faces on who were in Barbados, all turned to look at the late arrivals. "Foaly begin now we have wasted enough time already" Artemis said leaning forward on the curved table facing the wall where Foaly stood "Dr. Argon, Mulch, take seat" Holly said indicating two chairs fixed facing Foaly. They sat and waited for the centaurs inevitable lecture to begin.

" Okay everyone listen here's the deal...Code Origami, named thanks to Chix, states that all of us gather when a certain matter arises-" Foaly began as the lights dimmed and the projector warmed up, he was interrupted by Holly "Foaly we all know you love the big reveal but just tell us, I hate not knowing something that Mulch does." Everyone turned and in unison recoiled at the sight of the Dwarfs eating habits.

"...Code Origami is when a _certain_ persons doppelganger appears. The doppelganger in question is..." he directed every ones attention to the screen which now showed the close up of the image which earlier had caused mulch to fly a couple of feet in the air. Everyone but Foaly flinched in confusion fear and hatred at the face that they should never have had to see again.

Why did Opal look so peaceful? they all thought as they looked at the sleeping pixie seemingly swathed like a baby.

"Foaly explain" Butler said hands on the table either side of Artemis protectively.

"This picture was taken by a satellite over Portugal." the picture zoomed out to show the boy as well " It can't be Opal, even after all this time, after all her attempts at world domination and all her come backs she can't still be alive" Dr. Argon said now standing in disbelief. "On the Contrary if anything our past run ins have proven that she is quite resourceful...and you did also bring me back yes?" Artemis said turning around the room, his sixth toe twitching at remembering the experience of waking that day with it.

"That was different we had a body for you and she did not, and even if she did The Brill brothers are in Barbados and her _new_ gnome henchmen are dead so who could possibly be left to help h..." They all looked at The TV screen with the Brill brothers on to see them holding each other and crying then looked at the wall. "That boy do we know who he is?" they all looked at the boy, He hadn't been noticed yet since the most important person on screen had had all their attention.

"No, we can only see his back, I may be good but not that good" Foaly said as he studied the picture, then Mervall perked up and said "Foaly..." everyone looked at the Brill brothers again seeing them wiping away their tears of fear "...Foaly...have you checked the morgue?"

Everyone stopped breathing. Sometimes people saw villains like celebrities, and sometimes people would like to get their hands on those celebrities dead or otherwise. And so Opal of the past and present had been stored in the Lower Elements Morgue.

"Why do you ask...its not like shes just woke up and walked off right?" Mulch said a nervous grin on his face.

Mulch was the first one out of the room and barreling down the corridor, followed by Foaly galloping after him, with the other two legged of the assembled just after him. Butler carrying the Brills TV screen, he could carry the real ones just as easily.

They all skidded to a stop outside the door, Foaly pressed his hand on a random piece of door and said "Cranberry,Eagle,Blue,42" and the door slammed open. they all bustled in, Butler placing the Brills down. Foaly walked over to the chrome tomb that Opal shared with her self. It opened revealing a pile of finger nails and burnt skin, all that was left of Opal after her Transformation and combustion when her soul, who would have thought she had one, left her. The other half of the shelf was occupied by the body of _Opal past, _their was a neat hole through her left temple.

They were both there and that was the important factor.

"So it was a faker" Trouble said in relief "which still means there is a fairy in human hands, be it one of Opals "fans" or an unfortunate plastic surgery victim" Artemis said, his shoulders not relaxing in the least.

Dr. Argon almost died from his epiphany. He ran down the wall to another tomb and shouted at Foaly in a less than calm voice "open this one" Foaly complied and everyone gathered in confusion as the tomb slid open to reveal...emptiness.

...

"where's Nopal?..." Holly said, no emotion on her face.

The Brill brothers burst out crying and shouting "SHE'S BACK...*whimper*...SHE'S BACK**!"**

* * *

**Authors note:...she's baaack...thanks for reading sorry for the late chapter...I think this chapter alone would have made a good start. **


	8. Ken,Ben,Tony and Christopher (8)

**Chapter 8**

"We're leaving...go up stairs and take your possessions...I've remembered an old promise" He looked down on Opal, the tears that had threatened to spill over his affection for her now gone. He held his breath for a second "..." he breathed out, at the same time saying "good...they're not on there way yet...even Foalys satellites have a delay in the feed...especially after i hit it, but the L.E.P will be coming, Artemis and his bodyguard in tow..." this is when he decided to actually talk to Opal instead of the picture of a dog "... Opal-" the first time he said her name.

It held some significance that the human, in these few moments, had shown Opal that he knew far to much about the people to be a simple teenager who came across a girl in the street. This knowledge coupled with that of earlier when he told her about the magic he had access to all pointed to one thing that Opal knew was completely absurd...

"Do you have the memories of Artemis Fowl?..." she asked looking into his broken eyes.

The boy stopped suddenly calm and placed his hands on Opals shoulders...

He breathed in...

he breathed out.

He looked Opal in the eyes once again.

"Opal that is true...were you wondering why you had your memories after i brought you back? either way that is the true reason why I did all this...I could do all this... In those 6 months before Artemis was resurrected I came across the remnants of a...a...electrical device of sorts that was radiating "Time magic". As I sensed this I knew an adventure was held within its dying metal frame. There were Images of...of..." He looked into her eyes intently, the pinpricks of his pupils doing a Mexican wave as they opened and closed left to right

"...You...not only do I have the memories of Artemis but memories of yours...fragments, scattered like the objects created by your future self when they combusted, were what led me to the memories of Artemis in that place...Fowl Manor...Where his death and your death took place there...but he had someone to **_fix_** him while you were left broken and forgotten...I saw your future self through the eyes of Artemis do things that I can't even imagine you doing, even if you lived forever..." through out the speech his face had transitioned from sadness to fondness, anger, disgust, compassion and now shame "I..I hoped that the memories you have now that she didn't...make you the same...yet different...better."

His face was suddenly empty of emotion as he started again with the rushed _escape _plan.

"Its time to make our leave...I will be taking the emergency rations from the ground floor...go up stairs, find and take anything of use and meet me in the garage...Avispa shall be ready before you reach the door" he placed his hand s on her shoulders...

Opal thought he expecting a kiss...

He just nodded and made his way to the opposite wing of the villa leaving her looking...

disappointing, she was very excited that this was happening. That instead of scaring people into adoring her...someone had done so of their own free will...

who wasn't Mervall...or was it Descant who had fallen boar ravaged head over heels for her? she didn't care, There was now some one who "_liked_" her and he was...he was...

Tall.

She went upstairs and searched through the rooms untill she found a backpack, slim that went right shoulder to left hip, that contained

walnuts, a flash light, a novel of Roman history, 7 loose cell batteries and a note that read

* * *

"_everything within this bag is dangerous._

_ -Christopher"_

* * *

So his name was Christopher?...she was pleased it wasn't Ken or Ben or...Tony. It was something respectable.

She closed the bag and searched the last room and found a remote control with a big button...

A Big _**Red**_button.

the sign above said "**My-self Destruct"**

The villas self destruct?...she took it with her.

She went downstairs and put on the backpack. The door to the garage only smelt slightly of oil as she entered to find _Christopher _on a motorcycle.

"This is Avispa" he said giving a flourish. she got on the back and put on her helmet

_I'm not going to enjoy this._

"Avispa?...are you spanish?"

"No" he said over his shoulder lifting up the bikes support leg.

"Should have known...Christoper isn't a Spanish name" she said leaning forward until she was almost touching his back

"You're right its not a spanish name...and its not mine either..." He started the engine.

"Then who are you?" Opal said knowing she wont be able ask when the bike started moving.

"my name is..."he said stalling for a while.

_A name? thought i wouldn't need one of those..._

"You can call me Tyler...Tyler Mary-sue"

with that they were off to see Christopher.

* * *

**Authors note: like the name?...I wanted this to be a mysterious story about a stranger getting hold of Opal...but that turned out not to be interesting so i have altered were this story is going once again...**

**even though its 6:16 i shall say Goodnight Internet as i am quite ill and cannot continue the story with out fallin-aqzwxscedcrvvgftbg *falls ****unconscious, face hitting keyboard"**

**GHopods Nmiughht IUnbtrenhft. **


	9. Late on the update Mulch (9)

**Chapter 9**

" So Foaly explain to me why you had Nopals body and why it has been gone for at least the two hours it took for all of us to get here without you noticing." Artemis massaged his temples, looking at the others around the meeting room who were all dealing with the appearance of Opal in their own way. Merv and Scant had been the first to snap under the new information, that didn't mean they would be the last.

"Nopals body as well as both of Opals were all taken into custody to make sure **_this_** didn't happen. The reason we didn't know till now is that many dead bodies don't stand up and walk away." Trouble said not showing the courtesy to stop pacing while answering Artemis. Foaly stepped forward to make his contribution.

"It would also seem that the satellite was delayed by 5 hours 12 minutes and 24 seconds, It was delayed for the same reason it could only take a picture instead of a video. The satellite was damaged." Foaly stopped to breath, which was mulches cue to interrupt.

"And let me guess, It didn't tell you it was damaged because it was damaged" Mulch said distracting himself from biting his finger nails...which would have been a mistake. "Even so that seems to be a coincidence that the satellite over Opals hide away is damaged by..." Holly left her sentence hanging waiting for Foaly to answer.

"A projectile consisting of *cough*cardboard-and-gun-powder*wheeze* that came from a location near the Villa..." everyone looked at Foaly for the punchline...

...

"A firework?" Butler said his voice expressing the disbelief on everyone's faces.

"It was a low flying piece of delicate tech people**!**." Foaly replied.

"Foaly even so that's no excuse for a firework being able to bring down your handy work, step up the game next time okay?" Trouble said pinching his nose as he leaned back in his chair.

"If there is a next time...shes back and she has allies and they're...**_T_****_all_ **and human and have fireworks..." Scant said perking up, Merv continuing to sob into his shoulder, dampening the flower necklace around his brother. The Brill brothers had been allowed to go to Barbados on the grounds that they were blackmailed into helping Opal in her many schemes and had said word for word "If we were trapped in a room with a Wild, supposedly Extinct, Pig like animal or Opal...That Pig would be our best friend for letting us hide from her in its pen."

"So back to the walking dead body part...how did Nopal get out?" Butler said sitting down for the first time since he had heard the news. "I don't know...Roughly 6 hours ago someone managed to get her out...did anyone see anyone suspicious?. I've already looked back through the cameras, and the dragonflies that were on patrol, footage and found nothing odd" Trouble said walking up to the screen looking at the unidentified boy.

"I saw Chix earlier today, he was talking with Doo-Dah oddly enough, guess he's given up hitting on girls if you know what i mean...he had a really big bag and a computer screen with a boys face on it..." Mulch said roboticly his eyes glazing over as he relayed this information "The Kid said "look into my eyes" and "Mulch when you here the words Suspicious or Odd, you can decide...wait no you can't, Be a chum and relay anything _suspicious _or_ odd _from the last couple of minutes of your memory. Until then help Doo-Dah with his bag will you." So I said to my myself help out an old friend? why not. So I helped him get his bag down the corridor and into the morgue, Foaly did you know there is a fissure large enough to pry those doors open with my right hand behind my back?" Everyone looked at Foaly...he shrugged and hung his head in shame. "We opened the tube got the Body put it in the bag and helped him to the door, bumped into Trouble on the way. He was half way through telling us "no unauthorized civilians allo-" when Screen-boy had a word with him" Mulch frowned "I don't remember anything else...oh yeah "grapefruit".

"That's my cue". All eyes turned to Trouble who now had the same look as Mulch.

"He asked me a favor "me and my friends are having some difficulty hiding this _surprise _from Foaly. Be a sport and see if you can remedy this dilemma of ours...what does that mean?" Trouble re-enacted the boys sigh "go to the ops booth and fix up the camera footage so we don't give Foaly any surprises, I mean he may have Heart attack the way his belly is..." Foaly actually whinnied at this " And see if you can find the Dragonflies Foaly keeps around and relieve them of their memories of us to okay, thanks, bye...oh and When you hear "grapefruit" repeat all this and give my condolences to Foaly for his..._loss_...chow." and then Doo-Dah walked away and he didn't come back and Chix went to sleep and Mulch went to get 6 hours worth of cheese and I went and did the memory relieving and I cleaned the cameras and then I forgot about this and then I came here and now I want grapefruit...Screen-boy sends his condolences."

When you imagine a room full of surprised people...that was what the room was like...yeah.

"I am not pot-bellied." muttered Foaly, still in disbelief like Everyone else.

...

Mulch took part in manual labor and made no profit what so ever. Trouble liked Grapefruit and the word "and". They had been mesmerized along with Chix by a human. A human other than Artemis and his family knew about the fairies and knew Foaly on an almost personal level. That human had Nopal. Nopal was possibly going or had been used to hold Opals soul. Opal had been able to hold on just as long as Artemis, She was just as stubborn as he was resilient.

And because of her stubbornness...she was on her way to returning along with a new allie...and he was, as said before...

Tall

* * *

**Authors note:...he is Tall and Cocky and Smart and Silly...just like me *smiles proudly about their ability to relate to a character they created***

**...**

***Is ashamed they are proud of such a thing***

**This chapter took so long because of...reasons (see profile/current project news.)**

**-Good night internet.**


	10. The plot Thickens,Then decreases(10)

**Chapter 10**

Avispa really did sound like a wasp...that is what her-_**its**_ name means.

The ground surrounding the villa was even and the landscape was a dense forest that seemed to swallow the moons light in the darkness of its shade as the small buzzing motorcycle made its way along the track like road.

A topic popped into Tyler's head "I drive Avispa well for my age...I guess...I hope to be able to pilot the Fowl jet like Artemis when i'm his age..." he let the last bit hang in the air for a moment...

and then slammed on the brakes.

This was much to Opals dissatisfaction as she said "What now? you seem to be so eccentric about everything be it the revealing of your Identity or what you call your motorcycle yet you seem so forgetful, what have you forgotten now?". Opal straightened her helmet, and pulled the chin strap another centimeter.

"Oh Please, you were such a _big red button cliche villain once and_ this may be necessary for us to make it to Christopher" he said defensively as he put on a black motorist jump-suit as well as tinted full head bike helmet. Opal crossed her arms and sat side saddle while Tyler finished outfitting himself in the Biker gear which made him seem broader, older and indeed...

Taller.

Opal wasn't sure if she was glad to be underway again or not. She had always had a tight schedule, not even taking that much time to pamper herself as all vane super villains should these days. Now that Tyler was unable to avoid her, it was question time.

"On the topic of the mud-man, you have his memories? I have been able to pluck the information from others heads yet I have not taken the memories themselves...what does he _remember _about me?"

Tyler seemed to stop in his tracks, even though he was on a moving vehicle, he took a breath and replied " He despises you... he does not fear you, It is hard for him to fear someone so...**_Vane_**...but for all his _smarts _he does not bother to distinguish you from_ her._ your sins, her sins, it is all the same to him, he throws you in the boiling pot for things beyond your control...with his memories I have changed, had a shift in character, but I keep one good quality...I know..." he turned slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of her reaction

"I know when someones gone to far to ever be good again, to ever be...loved again...your future self crossed that line, maybe with the murder of Julius...maybe it was when she finally went after the family of Artemis, but you have not crossed the line...that is why I show compassion towards you where others would have shunned you away..."

"Like Artemis? not to mention all of those who have felt the spite of Opal Koboi...even I will never forgive..._her_..." Opal let this go realizing she may have presented a weakness.

"That speech in the house...I shall tell you straight forward, I am..." He searched for a word she may not be disgusted or offended by.

"Smitten for you Opal Koboi..." she tried not to look at him to suddenly.

"...you are vane yet that could simply be elegance, you are smart but maybe not to wise...foolish even." he smirked beneath his helmet

, who wouldn't? telling it how it is to a an infamous genius?,

" Your voice, even without mesmer, is commanding and can be...sweet...your appearance, your eyes, Skin, hair and your other outer features are..."

he looked at her to find her hanging on each word, though her body language denied this entirely, the twitch of ears indicated she wanted more. " I shall say no more, I am getting carried away and forgetting a very important matter... There are other reasons you have been brought back Opal..." his attention turned back to the road as they turned the bend to find a city in the distance, building lights were on but it was oddly still and quiet, even for nighttime.

"Tell me...why did you bring me here?" Opal said losing fake interest in her finger nails and now directing a question at her admirer.

"This..." he gestured the buildings that now came to either side of them"...is "_The city of twenty". W_e are here to accomplish something that your future self failed to do." At this he accelerated through the City with an air of dark intentions hanging over him.

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

"Impossible and entirely disprovable" Artemis said pulling his eyes away from Trouble and concentrating on the wall before him, hand resting on his chin as he thought.

"Disprovable...please, go on" Butler said taking, most of, the space next to Artemis.

"I _dabbled _in magic-" he looked at Holly "-once...so I cannot say from experience yet I am certain that neither human physiology or psychology allows that amount of influence over _stolen_ magic, I am correct Dr?" he asked, more a statement than a question.

Jerbal looked up from his own thinking pose. "Yes correct as always Master Fowl-"

"_**Mister**_...Artemis will suffice" Artemis interrupted, and suitably corrected.

"...It is Doubly impossible for the boy to do so...Fairies, except for those of weak will..." he glanced at Trouble and Mulch"...are immune to mesmer as their own magic combats the offensive one." he took his seat, put his arms on the table, and laid down his head...just for a moment he promised.

"Then hypnotism? or some other means available to the _average_ human teenager" Foaly added

"From past experience, Teenagers are more than capable of impossible things" Holly said, obviously talking about Artemis...

He took a bow...**_a_ _bow!._**

"Surely you've been keeping your eyes on your rival prodigies Artemis such as...Minerva?...keeping your eyes on her I'm be sure." Mulch said, resuming his usual role teasing everyone.

"Yes all is fine and good concerning the other prodigies of this generation...But it worri- concerns me that _his _Name hasn't been automatically sorted under "Problematic Person" by my Internet monitor program...unless he knows me well enough to-" he stopped and looked at Foaly desperately.

"Foaly, he spoke like he knew you personally, the same goes for Mulch and Trouble...He knows far to much about the fairies technology to have found out about you recently...he _knew_ I would find him very easily if he was to famous or indeed infamous...Infamous-teenage-prodigy-kidnapping-fai ries...sound familiar?"

"You?" Holly whispered.

"He can't be you? no one can be Artemis Fowl II but you so who is he really Artemis?" Holly pleaded.

" I don't know..."

* * *

**Authors note: nice to get more lines from the "gangs" POV.**

***sings* "Opal (younger) has an admirer"**

**2 if you count me as not being Tyler (I am his creator)**

**That bit about a line a character crosses is true.**

**The most popular Artemis fowl fic on the site is Pre-Opal-deception so Opal is almost friendly with the other characters... So I decided I should give Opal a chance too. **

**Goodnight internet.**


	11. references! (11)

**Chapter 11**

"...At the moment I just don't know...but _if _what Mulch and Trouble say is what truly transpired than our only lead comes in the form of Doo-Dah Day." Artemis made his way to the door, Butler close behind " He either has another message for us or he is an accomplice of some sort and needs to be interrogated, either way he has to be detained before he leaves Haven...Holly, me and Butler will be the ones to fulfill such a task-" Trouble tried to interrupt him, but was interrupted himself by Artemis "-Trouble we three are going because if Doo-Dah was _hypnotized_, **one of us would be expected to go **and thus the sight of us would trigger the next clue" Artemis straightened his suit.

"Artemis You may be over thinking this, whose to say Doo-Dah has a _clue_? he could be a vegetable with no memory knowing the sort of people Opal hangs around with" Foaly said, causing Merv and Scant to nod in agreement "We should know...some of the people we had to serve drinks were probably more hardened criminals than many of the crooks in Howlers keep."

"If he went through enough trouble to implant Mulch and Trouble with orders to reveal that Doo-Dah was involved than he must be the sort of person to create a bread crumb trail...he may possibly be mentally unstable? Thinking it is funny giving us a chance to stop whatever scheme he is planning...as the Youth say lately_ "He is_ _doing it for the_ **_lulz."_**And with that Artemis looked at Holly and Butler in turn...

"Well?... do you expect me to find Him by myself and drag him here? he may be 1/3 my size but he may be armed as you expect."

The trio left after Foaly gave them one of his "Drag-_0n_;FL,**eyes" **and Doo-Dah's address. They took the public Conveyor way to the neighborhood where Doo-Dah should be.

"Artemis you were quite rushed back there, you didn't even _let_ Trouble interrupt before you corrected him...The people who truly know you Artemis Fowl can tell that somethings amiss...you're not that worried about facing Doo-Dah?"

"Its not Doo-Dah i'm really worried about, we are all worried about Opal coming ba-" He glared at Holly realizing he had been tricked

"I know it isn't Doo-Dah whose got you all flustered mud-_boy, _give me some credit, I know we're all tense about..._this_" Holly replied looking at him with a smug smile at reading the always composed Artemis like a book.

"It shouldn't have taken so long to sink in...I of all people should have expected..." he looked at Butler "...the unexpected, as you have taught me my friend."

"The unexpected? As you said Artemis If anything our past experiences with Opal suggests she is resourceful" Butler said taking on the role of the prodigies fond teacher.

" She has her new allies so...yes...Resourceful but maybe to trusting...her human friend seems to like being the antagonist so much that it may be her serving him drinks at the next villain get together."

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

"Shall I get you a drink Christopher? I know you keep no alcohol so, shall I get you a drink also Opal?" Tyler asked the pair facing each other.

Christopher sat on the edge of his seat, elbows on knees and, with his chin resting on his hands as his glasses gradually slipped down his nose as he looked at Opal with a sort of unending interest. Tyler took two steps from where he was sitting to the fridge.

The Kitchen, The living room and the dining room of which were Christopher's were all to be found in the same place...the only room in the apartment with any furniture in...in fact the only room in the Building with furniture in.

"The city of twenty" had once been called something...but the people who still lived there didn't bother to remember. Many cities in western Spain were like this and there were some in Portugal as well. Entire cities with electricity but no TVs, running water but no hands to be washed, an airport with out planes and a supermarket with out soup. Abandoned except for twenty people...16 to be exact.

The reason all the lights were on was beyond Opal so she asked Tyler as they entered the ghost town. "Christopher and the other citizens of this place turn on all the lights in order to catch the governments attention...That sort of power usage 24/7 should catch their eyes but _NOOOOOOOOO ... _they continue to run the country like Monopoly...they've forgotten about thier Piccadilly card and its fallen of the table." Was his reply, putting a lot of spite into the Monopoly reference.

"That reminds me of the time I lost two-grand in a ga-"

"Who is Christopher? and none of that "you'll see soon enough" rubbish" Opal ordered not caring that Tyler had actually placed a bet on a game like Monopoly.

"That bag on your back, and its contents, are both Christopher's. He's as nimble fingered as Artemis and just as vain as Foaly, though he isn't of equal intellect he's smart by _human _standards" Tyler said slowing for a red light...no cars passed...what a surprise. He went when it was green again.

"Christopher is the man I made a promise to. That promise was that I would include him In my plan...that and he really wants to meet you so be polite when he goes all fan-boy on you" He said as they turned into a dead end street meaning they had reached the dwelling of

Christopher Garry-stue.

He was a lively man, at least when he saw Opal. The whole Fan-boy warning was not enough to capture the entirety of the mans pestering attitude. He Invited them in, took their helmets and walked through the empty rooms till he sat down in his "man" cave. complete with mini bar, pizza boxes, some sort of game console, A bank of computers and three couches in a lazy triangle pattern facing inward. She should have expected such an excuse for a living area when she saw him.

Straw-blond hair that framed his face, bright red rimmed glasses, A brown button-up jacket with pockets on the sleeves and either side of the buttons, finger-less gloves, pale red tattered jeans and white trainers...he looked like the kind of person to live in a man-cave eating pizza, playing video games at the age of 27

**_Nerding it up like it was his job._**

But that wasn't his job reassured Tyler and told her what was " This, Opal Koboi, Is Christopher Garry-Stue he holds the title of your chauffeur, your biggest fan, and your biggest problem" for the first two Christopher took a bow, the last one caused him to retaliate. " Oh Tyler have you confessed your love for yet? com'on tell me did you use the word "smitten"?. You are such the lady-killer, and he's all yours" He winked at Opal as he walked across the room to a couch and laid down grinning like an Idiot.

Tyler abandoned looking through the fridge and just stood there smiling to him self as he came up with the perfect comeback. He then winked at Opal and whispered it in Christopher's ear.

...

Christopher lost his smug expression and blushed as he scrambled off the couch to stand a head above Tyler shouting protests of "NEVER DID I-" and "I THINK YOUR MIXING UP YOUR OWN FANTASIES TYLER."

"Oh but Christopher..." he did his crooked smile"...I can see into your mind remember?" At this Christopher recoiled and shouted "STOP IT YOU CREEPY BASTARD**!**"

Opal just watched as a soap opera like scene uncurled before her.

Tyler laughed at his expression "Christopher technically I _am _a bastard but that doesn't make what I said any less true" Christopher pointed an accusing finger "I am not like you**! **I have an avid interest in Opal Koboi but unlike you I have never thought such a thing...so...so..." Christopher glanced at Opal his cheeks blushing even redder " **_LEWD!_**"

"And you say I have? I have dared not do such a thing...I show compassion for Opal don't mistake me for the sort of teenager to do THAT**!"**

What sick fantasies were these? And by Frond why did they involve her**!?**.

Through out the teasing and then arguing Opal felt quite awkward as she knew that if she intervened that would mean she actually cared about their...ethical dispute. But how could she intervene? she had neither the size nor the magic to give them both a good beating but now that she knew the suspicious thoughts were about her of all people. She was obliged to kill them both.

And so Opal picked up a pizza box and smacked Tyler across the face and then hit Christopher on the crown of his head saying "Sit DOWN"...they did so.

Now she had their attention "Tyler what happens in the mind stays in the mind-" another hit with the pizza box "-If secrets are kept from me I will find out on my own" she lowered the box, they relaxed"and both of you..."

They both tensed again as she turned to the immature man and the adolescent admirer in turn "...These thoughts of yours..." maybe she should say something witty...but why waste her wit on them?...though the reaction would be...interesting.

"_-These thoughts of yours_...Do they involve latex or school uniforms?" She deduced that the expressions on Tyler's and Christopher's faces...were the equivalent of blood bursting out thier noses in the physically impossible fashion of "anime-characters".

* * *

**Authors note: Okay children I understand your concern but I like my Opal Funny, Emotion Exploiting and un-fazed by any topic.**

**As for Christopher...well "you'll see soon enough"**

**The trios closing in on Doo-Dah but will they come any closer to the truth?.**

**All this next time in this badly written Fanfiction.**

**-Goodnight Internet**


	12. more references! (12)

**Chapter 12**

Christopher dropped his head back and both Tyler and Opal watched as his Adams apple went up and down his neck as the sniggering of a small boy emanated from his mouth "ah-ha..ha...ah..oh my...you, Opal Koboi, come across as the person to keep up good appearances and not fall to the level of vulgar humor of us common folk..." he looked at Tyler and his face took on a serious look.

"Speaking of good appearances, you seem scrawnier than usual Tyler...what happened?...lift up your shirt" Christopher ordered, scooting closer.

"Christopher I know you have two weeks medical training but I'm not sure you-" Tyler tried to protest.

"My medical expertise may not be exceptional BUT I did spend four months learning the effects of magic on the body...with you as a teacher**!"**

"Even I find that difficult to argue with." Tyler lifted the right side of his shirt to reveal a trench like depression running the length of his side, shallowest at the shoulder and deepest at the bottom of the rib cage. "By the way the depression _is_, I can tell that the deepest part is where the wound was and that since it runs from the right shoulder opposed to the left I can tell that you summoned the magic in your right hand...were you stabbed..." he looked at Tyler's _poker-face_ "you WERE stabbed...gees you are hopeless Tyler"

"Oh stop being such a mother" Tyler said rolling his shirt back down. He noticed Opals confusion as she looked at him...quizzically."You worried for a reason? or do you have questio-ooooohhhhhh I know Q&A TIME, Christopher" Tyler sat and placed his hands on his chin as did Christopher and waited for Opal.

"Explain why even though you seem more competent than the Brill brothers It took you 4 months?! to _get me..._and what has happened to your side..." Opal said making her self comfy in the metaphorical "I'm boss now give me answers" seat and adding the last question offhandedly so Tyler wouldn't get the Idea she cared about him.

"Right...Tyler's side...Animal fat Is like a barrier and dampener of magic...Humans were not made to handle magic since at the time of the great deity Frond humans were Hardly homo-sapiens...So even though Tyler here can stomach the magic his body isn't truly suited for it..." Christopher went to the fridge and began riffling between lettuce and milk for some sort of fizzy-drink.

"In short the reason I'm in such a poor state is that when using the magic internally It causes the fat beneath my skin to **boil" **Tyler said with an oddly ashamed expression, looking at his shoes.

"A horrible sensation I'm sure...but why endure this pain? what are your intentions if not to hold me for ransom and threaten to take over the world?" She said obtaining the attention of Tyler and Christopher.

"Firstly Opal I'm hurt that you think yourself anything less than a guest...Your poison?" Christopher said producing a glass of lemonade for himself and then disappearing back into the fridge. "My poison? you mean my preferred drink not what kind of chemical I think is the most fatal?" Opal said keeping up the jesting mood.

"Besides Carbonated soft Drinks and milk the only other things he keeps are Pineapple juice and Citrus water. ..for my sake of course" Tyler said running his hand along his side grimacing at his deformity.

"Citrus water? what an odd choice for someone who probably grew up eating fast-food but I'm glad you have it...and Tyler Answer the other question." She was now comfortable in the "I'm boss now" seat.

"Our Intent you ask?..." Tyler sat back and looked at the ceiling as if his memory was rusty.

"you didn't give her the "you'll see soon enough treatment did you" Christopher asked cautiously as he gave Opal her glass and set a cup of pineapple juice in front of Tyler. "CHRISTOPHER you know how cliche that is...and any way she specifically asked me not to" Tyler replied bringing his cup to his lips, muffling the last part.

"So our Intents...Tyler I've been meaning to talk to you about this...It's one thing to know of the Fairies existence It's another thing to..._make contact"_ Christopher looked at the floor with an unsure gaze.

"The "_something my future self failed to do" _you mean?" Opal said her curiosity peaking. Christopher looked at Tyler "You eccentric little git...you teased her with a snippet of Information...I applaud you" he said clapping sarcastically. "I try my best...but yes Opal what we are attempting and sacrificing so much for is to make the existence of the people public knowledge...admittedly not destroying half of them in the process like _she tried to_" Tyler took another swig of juice.

"And what makes you sure you are capable? Artemis stopped me and I had Advanced Technology, genius, A PLAN...what will you do to ensure success? Kill Artemis Fowl?" Opal said sneering at the thought of the middle-aged gamer and the teenage linguist attempting to throttle the mud-boy.

They both gave each other shady looks.

Opal stopped smiling and Instead gave them the "you are serious?" look.

"Artemis Fowl failed his role as being the first Ambassador...and now he threatens the second attempt...and for that-" Tyler took a swig of Pineapple juice from his Mr. Monopoly cup.

"-he is being dealt with right...this...second..."

* * *

**Authors note: Well that's it GIANT CLIFFHANGER **

**JUST TO ANNOY YOU**

**-good night Internet**

**...**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJK JUST KIDDING THE STORY CONTINUES **

**extra long chapter cause I made you wait.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

The neighborhood wasn't the the friendliest of places nor was it a place to get mugged but still a place where Infamous characters like Doo-Dah would lay low.

Butler,Artemis and Holly advanced down the street in the that order, walking past both boarded up and recently lived in houses on their way down the road to "75 Avian fair".

"Quite dingy and...empty for a civilization whose population has limited space...Holy care to give us some _lore _on the area?" Butler said his head swinging left to right constantly.

"Well Butler, It's said that an old witch dwells here and that she holds the secret to the great Troll Kings Dungeon deep beneath this very house...Hows that for lore?...but to answer your question, you haven't noticed that this is the closest plot of residential buildings to Koboi Laboratories? and that people are worried about the chemicals, experimental technology...and mutants." Holly said so offhandedly that She could have been serious.

"So people were worried about Mutant Trolls with rabies, smallpox and guns that turn people into plums breaking into their house and stealing their silverware?" Artemis said lifting the mood.

"Of course not Artemis...These people weren't able to afford silver and either way Koboi Laboratories is locked and the key swallowed by dwarf who was promptly sent to the bottom of Atlantis" She said so offhandedly, she was probably serious.

The houses started to look in slightly better condition as they turned left away from the Labs. The house they passed was number "67 Avian fair" meaning 75 was somewhere down the street. "Artemis how do you plan on triggering Doo-Dah? no keyword, no hypnotism...and yet you have deduced that the sight of us will trigger it?" Butler said unconvinced.

"Yes"

They were at their destination. A house that looked Identical to all the other houses except...the door was unlocked.

"So are we staking out? or do we split up and look for clues Velma?" Holly said squinting into the doorway.

Artemis produced Foaly's Dragonfly and using the oddly large control pad he used Its Thermals to detect One heat signature.

"One heat signature...plus a corner of the same room 3 degrees lower than the rest" he reported promptly

"So...Two people? quite obviously a trap...shall we?" Butler said not bothering to check if his gun was still in its holster.

"Yes definitely" Holly said...also not checking her holster.

The house was empty, besides the furniture that was to much hassle to move, and mold. The lower floor was like this and all the rooms upstairs except for the one with the people in. "A trap If I ever saw one...but all in the quest of knowledge..." Artemis said as he took out a handkerchief in order to open the door.

In the middle of the room eating out of a pot of noodles was the not surprisingly innocent _looking _figure who went by the name...

"Doo-Dah Day...we have come for you...lets go" Holly said aiming her neutrino with one hand and indicating Butlers gun with her other.

"Oh Holly...I had hoped the next time we meet would be at a bar or when you give me my 999th speeding ticket." Doo-Dah said his cheeks flushing as he tried to act brave in front of two trained combat specialists...and Artemis's stare.

"Yeah I had hoped the same...you can tell your friend behind the Thermal-camo-foil to come with us to" Holly said doing a good job of tying up the situation in a neat bow. Butler took a step towards the almost Invisible shape.

"Oh no you have foiled me how tragic now I will have no choice but to give my self in...No you are mistaken there's only me here" Doo-Dah said raising both hands one with a fork the other a noodle pot.

"What is it then?" Butler said rhetorically as he lifted the sheet himself, and examined what was beneath.

...

""_Smells of peppermint"? _actually it do-" he suddenly cut off as his back straightened and he cracked his knuckles.

"Wow he actually said his own trigger word...what a dumb...anyway I have to leave" Doo-Dah stretched and proceeded to walk to the door, at which point Holly placed her neutrino between his shoulder blades.

"Wait Holly Butler said a trigger word, his tri-" Artemis tried to warn her but was rugby-tackled in the process.

"And the **_Marble-_**_**Mountain** _goes in for the suplex..." said the voice of a wrestling commentator...who sounded remarkably like Butler.

The body-guard grabbed his charge in a bear hug...and fell on top of him...that wasn't a suplex but hey he wasn't a Wrestlemaniac like Juliet.

"Butler have yo-nnnaaaggghhh myyyhhh RIBBS" A terrible cracking sound resonated from Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" Holly knocked Doo-Dah to the floor to delay his escape while she tried to pry Butler from Artemis.

"The referee is trying to interfere but the Mountain won't have any of it..." Butler said, he was surprisingly good at throwing his voice.

Holly tried thinking of some way to get him off Artemis that wouldn't involve shocking him and possibly give him a heart attack. she had an epiphany.

"thank frond for Gnome-wrestling" Holly said kneeling by Artemis and holding out her hand.

"**1**" Butler said squeezing Artemis harder.

"Artemis tap me!" Holly said urgently as she heard another Bone start creaking within the Mud boy

"**2"**

"Artemis TAP!" Holly said almost pleading.

Artemis reached out with his hand and slapped her palm.

Butler Instantly let go and rolled backwards into a crouch. He started to circle Holly as she propped Artemis by the door. "Be right Back" she said turning to face the

**Marble Mountain.**

* * *

**Authors note: Oh I'm so Evil...Epic conclusion next time in this badly written Fan-fiction.(Though I've said this** **before ****I think this is the best chapter yet)**

**Shout out to Fowl Star 57...she's pretty awesome at writing sci-fic/fantasy comedies set in the woods...yeah.**

**-Goodnight Internet **


	13. Peppermint Butler (13)

**Chapter 13**

_**20 Minutes earlier**_

Butler, Holly and Artemis had left two minutes ago leaving the rest of Opals possible targets with only each other for company.

Foaly returned to the room after saying farewell to find Mulch and Dr. Argon talking about something to do with dwarfen pressure sickness. Trouble was leaning back in his chair watching the Brill brothers on their screen like some sort of soap-opera.

Unlike Holly, Trouble had no personal _relationship_ with Opal but he was acting Commander until the Major from Atlantis arrived, which made him a target for Opals revenge.

"Well are we just gonna sit around like lemons while those lot go off and do whatever..." Scant said. He was looking at Trouble with Troubled eyes. Merv pacing in the background.

"I agree we're wasting time, Foaly can we talk to you..." Trouble rubbed his eyes and sat forward, for some reason he was tired.

"Foaly, I feel like we are falling Into a trap...for all we know Artemis could be-Oh frond...we have no way of communicating with them" Trouble said standing and moving towards the door as If to rush to their aid.

Foaly ran in front of him and blocked his path

"Trouble don't be so rash, I have a way. When they activate the Dragonfly I'll have eyes on the situation." Foaly said doing a sit back down gesture with his hands.

Merv practically fell onto the chair in front of the camera and said "Okay then...but as Scant has said we have to take action In some way." Merv said wringing his hands in a timid matter.

" That Image you showed us of Opal...It was taken 5 hours ago...then It was another 20 minutes before we were all assembled...Whoever her allies are they have a 5 and half hour head start...but we know where they are keeping Opal so...Why don't we just...go?" Mulch said shrugging his shoulders.

Foaly and Trouble began to say something like "we aren't prepared-"_  
_

"Well I for one agree, If anything we should have gone after them as soon as we knew where they were." Dr. Argon said walking up beside Foaly to join the conversation.

"Well then action It is-" Trouble said as he stood. The air around him changed. His eyes were no longer drowsy as he set to work preparing for an operation.

"Foaly move Another satellite over the area, we need live footage before we move in, also simulate how far from the villa they could have gotten in 5 hours going say...70 mph while following roads" Trouble said beginning to move to the door and motioning for Foaly to get on his way.

"Okay...Sir" Foaly gave a rushed cub scouts salute. Trouble stood half In half out of the room and said " Dr. Argon you can return to your surgery, but I suggest you enlist some security. Merv, Scant be ready to make your way to the nearest shuttle port. And Mulch...do what you do best..." Trouble jogged away and said over his shoulder.

"Dig deep...friend"

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

Holly couldn't win. It may have been that Butler was her friend and she wasn't prepared to hurt him, maybe It was the fact that he had better skill in hand to hand to combat or was it simply that Butler was far, far, bigger.

" The challenger is a little on the short side to be taking on The champion, and her hesitating shows she knows this" said The _Commentator._

Butler kept circling but didn't make a move besides every once in a while...sniffing.

_There is a smell of peppermint!...__but how does that help me?_

Butler advanced and Holly moved to the side. Butler lunged again and Holly moved aside again. This turned into a game of cat and mouse which then turned into a game of dog chasing tail as Holly ran In a circuit around the room, Butler following her. But It was all to late that Holly realized that from the center of the room the Mountain of a man could reach the rest of the room meaning running was futile unless she moved to another part of the house. so she bee lined for the door, luring Butler after her with a "Call yourself a wrestler? you didn't expect me run out the ring!". Giving Artemis a chance to **Think**.

That's what Artemis does best.

Artemis was still propped against the doorway as Holly skedaddled and Butler lunged after her out of the room leaving Artemis alone...with Doo-Dah.

"Ohh...That was mean...I wonder if Holly realized about the peppermint...that could be why she moved away from the car fresheners" Doo-Dah stood and went over to the pile of...air-fresheners, a pile of red and white stripped circles in...suits? with arms and legs, some sort of cartoon character.

The scented foam was piled on top of an air conditioner and on top of that was also a computer screen with a mezmared adolescents face and the words "_smells of peppermint" _scrolling across the screen. That's what caused Butler to act like this.

Doo-Dah sat in front of the air conditioner, letting the cool air blow against his bruised back and letting the smell of cheap peppermint essence sooth his headache.

"Ooh that's nice *yawn* ah yeah" he lied his head against the air fresheners.

"That's your employer...he looks a bit old for a child genius..." Artemis said, making his presence known to Doo-Dah.

Doo-Dah opened one eye and flinched away in surprise causing the pile of air fresheners to fall onto the floor as well as the hand-held computer.

"Oh Artemis, didn't see your broken form over there heh-heh we both got a bit beat...you got worse off though...sorry" Doo-Dah sat forward and examined Artemis. Then began to walk over to him.

"I counted three cracks?...Hold still I got you" Doo-dah placed his hands on Artemis's chest and pushed his magic into the cracked rib-cage of the Mud-boy.

As he removed his hands he smiled sheepishly and stepped back.

" A warlock couldn't have done a better job...sorry Artemis I have to go...It's just good buis-eeh" Doo-Dah acted solemn as he apologized but the words caught in his throat as Artemis grabbed him and pulled him down beside him.

"Doo-Dah how do I _fix _Butler, stop Opal, and find...that...boy. and don't give me any riddles or apologies " Artemis gave Doo-Dah a chilling glare as he stood up and held Doo-Dah above the ground, his feet dangling helplessly.

Doo-Dah just kicked his feet in the air and let out a startled...

"...welp..."

* * *

**Authors note: **

**...welp...**

**I'm going on holiday...for some reason *sigh***

**The real world is so much work.**

**-Goodnight Internet**


	14. Tyler gets what he wants (14)

**Chapter 14**

Crouched down Holly didn't even reach Butlers waist...and since he also had bent legs she was at even more of a disadvantage in the height category. Butler sniffed again... and once more.

His fists lowered slightly making Holly think the peppermint had some sort of effect on him and the lack of it effected him also...

"The challenger surely knows that even exiting the ring wont help" said The _announcer._

Butler moved in with a right jab and as before Holly moved away. At the same time Butler brought his left hand in an ark to grab Holly. she hopped out the way but she could see that this was simply going to end with Butler standing in the middle of the room and swiping at her...though his movements were sluggish and "heavy" she could see that...unlike Butler this was the sort of tactic wrestlers use to make a fight last longer, to the point where a gnome wrestling match can last up to 2 hours and not a single punch hit its target.

_Butler has taken on the persona of a Wrestler. What caused this is that he read the words "smells of peppermint" while he could actually smell it...but if that is what happened It would be possible, though highly un-lightly, he could have been triggered before now so...there must have been something else under the foil...something that he would only see when he came here..._

Holly's piecing the puzzle together was interrupted by Butler moving into a crouch like a taught spring, she could almost hear his muscles tightening.

_His eyes are the same as those of Mulch and Trouble meaning there had been a Image of the boy under the foil...the same computer Doo-Dah used on the others._

Butler sprung forward, his hand out like super man but in a v shape. his thumb went to one side of Holly's waist while his fingers went on the other, clasping Holly in his right hand like the giant he was. The momentum of the attack slammed her against the wall, still in his hand.

There were startled yelps and harsh words heard from upstairs. Artemis fighting Doo-Dah? who else could it be? Artemis was a novice at the most in hand to hand combat and three times his opponents size. lucky him, Holly was in the situation where she was the one out matched.

"Artemi-eep!" Holly was pushed to the floor. She kept her shoulders up knowing that he couldn't count her out if she kept herself up. Artemis had cracked three ribs under Butlers weight...he was holding her down with one hand but the outcome would be the same...or worse.

_thump-thump-thump_.

Butler pushed her torso down with his other hand.

_thump-thump-thump_ "Ow!" is what came from the stairs.

"**1" **

There was the sound of leather hitting concrete as well as a what sounded like a boy squealing as his mother pulled him by the ear.

"**2"**

"_**crack!**_"

Holly could see, as well as feel, the blue sparks under Butlers fingers which were still closing tighter.

Doo-Dah _drifted _into the room, seemingly floating a foot above the ground with a glum expression on his face.

" ..."_Doo-Dah don't worry Butler would keep the pair of them busy" _he said _"Don't feel guilty"_ he said..."

Artemis dropped him and skidded to Holly's side and pulled her neutrino from its holster and set it to level 3 on a 2 inch diameter. and pressed the barrel into Butlers wrist, squeezed the trigger and moved back as the weight on her torso lifted as Butler fell back against the wall clutching at the air in pain.

Holly thought this a bit drastic really..Shooting Butler, even on that low a setting it would have scorched him. Holly propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Artemis grabbed the Body guards Injured wrist and rammed it in his nose.

"Deep breaths Butler, Deep breaths" Artemis soothed as his friend breathed in the smell of slightly burnt flesh.

"The peppermint wasn't what caused him to trigger but it sustained the _spell _after the original command was given-" Artemis siad as he let Butlers arm fall down and the body guard let out a sigh. "you just need a strong enough smel to to get his attention...that's what he said." indicating the mumbling Doo-Dah shaped pile of self pity in the middle of the room.

Holly came over to Butlers arm and cradled it a bit like a baby while she let the sparks run across his skin.

but the glazed look was still in Butlers eyes.

"Artemis sorry for the late update but back when you were dead-" Butler started saying mechanically.

Then and there Holly knew it wasn't Butler speaking but instead a _pre-recorded_ message that had been buried in his subconscious.

"There was a break in at Fowl Manor, one person, who walked up to your roses and...turned green for a bit." This wasn't Butlers speech pattern at all.

"He was young, looked a bit how I imagined you if you got more sunlight at the age of thirteen, you would have had a bit more colour in your cheeks...he stood there and turned to me and said "_ Dom...I'll be back in a while" _and " _have a sleep and give up these memories for now...I'll be back in a while"..._It wasn't mesmar because...I just felt him pass through my mind like a dream that had never actually been there...maybe he wasn't there but had indeed not existed...he cou-" Butler began to mumble like he was talking in his sleep.

"Butler my dear friend...he came back didn't he? tell me what happened" Artemis pushed his luck, hoping he hadn't asked to much and break the dream like state.

"He came back, some days after you're revival and brought with him a man of sandy blonde hair and ragged clothes and a bundle of cloth...he knelt by the...the...crack in the manor wall the...ah...shaped one that reminded..." The glaze started to slip from over his eyes and his subconscious began to recede.

"Butler what did he do..." Artemis said gently. Holly was afraid to breath just as Artemis was afraid the spell would break before he knew what happened.

"He sang...just like he did at your roses, he sang to that crack in the plaster..."

It was then, just after giving Artemis this bit of odd Information Butler _woke up. _and then fell asleep.

"An incantation? or some sort of ancient Demon spell? he could have mistaken the gnomish words for some sort of song but Butler knows a few words..." Artemis had gone into his office...metaphorical office...like the boss seat. Holly saw him closing and putting the "do not disturb" sign on his door so she decided to leave him be

and have some quality time with Doo-Dah.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_  
**

"You didn't hire someone to kill him did you?" Opal said. The whole Idea that this boy had mastered time magic and brought her back from the dead were far-fetched enough, but this? If Tyler had ordered for Artemis Fowl to be killed she had been mistaken about who he was.

"Oh no I didn't hire anyone and He isn't being killed by any stretch of the imagination..." he swigged his pineapple juice "...if I wanted him dead I would do it in person... that's where _she_ failed..."

Opal was relieved...for some reason she didn't want Artemis Fowl dead yet.

"Then what did you do Tyler? Something rash I expect? You know I still don't approve of this part of your_ plan_."

Christopher seemed ticked off.

He didn't seem to know about this situation, and neither did Opal...some common ground.

"You didn't know about the "dealing with Artemis Fowl" part? at least I'm not the only one in the dark here" Opal said.

She turned the situation in her favor, siding with Christopher would help her get answers.

"Okay Christopher you're right I may have gone over board on this but that was back when I wasn't entirely sane remember? and still not that wise." he swigged his juice and looked at the floor.

"I...hypnotized Butler" He drank deeply from his cup just as many drunkards had over the ages, hoping the answer to all his problems was at the bottom.

"You **what!? **what did you make him do? Not something humiliating?" Christopher grabbed the cup from Tyler, much to Tyler's surprise.

"I gave him the order that when...the time comes...he takes on the persona of a...Champion Wrestler..." Tyler looked at the floor and blushed, Embarrassed by his childish ways.

"Right, explain, what exactly did you tell him? and when?."

Christopher...was **really **ticked off.

"Back when we broke into Fowl manor to get...you..." he glanced at Opal " You were busy getting Opal out of there while I distracted Butler"

Christopher face palmed. "I should have guessed you would try this..._Idiota, __Stupido,** cowpog!** _" Christopher face palmed with each of the three final words.

"It was an "_In the heat of the moment" _thing Okay?! Butler was _under_ and I had extra peppermint essence in the cartridge so I gave him some orders..."

"which were?" Opal said expectantly. pressing the matter, making Tyler more uncomfortable.

Tyler looked between Opal's scowl to Christopher's, he was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that the two people he _cared_ about were mad at him.

He sighed "_ When you see me again under the same "peppermint" circumstances...may the **Marble ****Mountain **rise and beat all those who oppose in a match of wrestling._ and rubbish like that. I couldn't push my luck so I only convinced him to hold Artemis in a a lock of some kind for three seconds reassuring him that it wouldn't matter how badly he was hurt since Holly would be there...I did the whole wrestler thing because It was the easiest route to persuading him" Tyler looked from Christopher who was now tsking at him to Opal who had a question on the end of her tongue.

"How did you do this? hypnotism? but not mesmar...explain" she was intent on getting every little secret out of the pair of them.

"Right, Okay...when me and Tyler went to get your _soul _from Fowl manor...Butler was waiting by the gates...so...Tyler had to distract him while I made off with you...he used one of my...our...inventions to do so...It's a computer that shows certain Images and produces certain scents while Tyler gives his commands...the scents contain a pheromone that makes people easier to persuade...unlike the mesmar where you tear open people minds and have a look...this just makes it so if you use the right Images and words you can make people do things...of their own will. In some situations it is more effective than the mesmar." Christopher gave a rough over view of what must have happened.

"Yes Christopher, as you have proven before, you can see into my mind even with out magic." Tyler said begrudgingly.

_Ah yes. Tyler's mind reading...can he really?_

"So Tyler, I have reasons to assume you have power beyond that of the average fairy? like you said this paradox magic is more potent and definitely more destructive." She said.

" More potent, yes, more destructive-" he knocked on the right side of his rib-cage. "-definitely. But there are certain...traits? Actions? Abilities I can't wield mesmar and cloaking...but I can go _zap._" Tyler made the silly gun-hand gesture.

He twitched his nose.

"speaking of destructiv- Ha-Choo!" Tyler said lifting his head back as he spoke and sneezing. Opal and Christopher both recoiled, not just because of reflex or surprise but also because...

There...was...purple...slime...all over Tyler's hands and face.

no one said anything...not even bless you.

...

the awkward silence went on.

"...It's...more blue than usual..." Tyler said standing up and bringing his hands closer to the light.

"**_what!?_** Is this a regular occurrence?" Opal said shocked by the utterly ludicrous event.

"Oh...um...It used to be red...blood you see...but, was it last month? yes...uh It turned an odd magenta...er...Christopher" Tyler bit his lip and said this in the same tone when he explained his symptoms back at the villa.

"Oh yes...um...The universal Indicator should be in the bath room..." Christopher turned his head and spoke in a tone as if Tyler were asking where the tissues are.

Tyler ambled away flashing his crooked grin at Opal to...reassure her maybe.

"I'll be a while...feel free to talk about me behind my back." Tyler left...shivering at the sight of his purple mucus.

When he was gone Christopher leaned forward "I had planned to do so but now we have permission..."

Christopher sipped his drink.

"Anything in particular you wish to divulge?" Opal said.

"You want to know...everything...don't you? so where to start?" Christopher shrugged his shoulders, playing along, pretending not to care.

"Tyler's condition. A summery of his symptoms, your theories on the effect of magic on his body...that sort of thing." she waved her glass vaguely.

Christopher fidgeted...then placed his glass down and began wringing his hands. obviously unhappy with what he was about to say.

"Tyler's condition...

...**Critical**... Symptoms; each more unpleasant than the last...My theories...

He'll be **dead** in a month or two

...Hell, it could be a **week**." He mumbled, wishing he had some alcohol...to solve all his problems, one of which was caring about Tyler.

"Dying?...that way?... with boiling flesh and discoloured mucus?..." Opals eyes glazed over

"He doesn't seem like the...sort of person who deserves it..."

Christopher lifted his glass to his lips and fell back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

**"On the contrary...**

**he wants it..."**

* * *

**Authors note: Longest chapter yet and you read all the way to the end.**

***awkward pat on the shoulder***

**So...major plot development...I planned this from the beginning...it is necessary for Character development.**

***Emotionless stare***

**...necessary.**

**-Goodnight Internet**


	15. The stage is set (final)

**Chapter 15**

"He...erm...believes his life is insignificant compared to what we are doing...he doesn't necessarily want to die...necessarily..." Christopher was uncomfortable, meaning he was either lying...or only saying part of the truth.

"I would assume you do not know his motive? then you can at least tell me yours? Tell me how a man like you got mixed up in this." Opal needed to know where all the pieces were before she made any sort of decision...she could tell the stereotypical adult gamer was loyal to Tyler and cared what happened to the boy and he wasn't happy, no matter for what reason, that Tyler was allowing himself to die.

Christopher know took on a hostile stance, all silliness gone from his voice. "Why do you think you personally are here Opal? look pretty and sit quietly drinking citrus water...why-what reason does Tyler have to almost forfeit his sanity and, indeed, forfeit his life just to have you tag along?"

_well, one of the first things he did was confess he had some sort of affection for me, a crush, yet he seemed to stop quite suddenly. His words were "_No, I can't ask you for that...I only wait..._"...well that's a no brainer...to bad I have one. He's waiting for me to return the affection, he's worried I won't...and that's why he brought me back, he has a crush__. He was a bit cryptic about but at least he's honest...but maybe what he said was true maybe he just felt...pity for me, some sort of compassion...It was quite a pitiful situation, being killed, maybe he's not expecting affection only pity...but then again he did say_ "I don't want your pity Opal, I want your understanding" _so...does he expect me to actually care? I have no reason to, I am grateful, but if he expects me to care about his emotions then he will be disappointed...poor child...I guess he didn't inherit any genius from those memories..._

_"_He said he felt pity over my death, and the quite awkward conversation you two had earlier would suggest he is smitten...at least he doesn't mess around like many people when it comes to expressing their emotions...though he still isn't able to tell me the facts I should know before I make any sort of decision concerning him or his plan..." Opal stood up.

"Uh that's just the way he is...where are you going?" Christopher said.

"What is Tyler doing with universal indicator in the bathroom?"

"Oh well when he said It used to be red...It wasn't because of blood...acid..."

"So when you say universal indicator you mean the sort humans use when they are testing citric acid to ensure their golden teeth don't get smudged by the lemon in their martini..."

Christopher gave her an amused look " Really, you're calling humans vane... synthetic leather boots and Belgian truffles" Opal turned to him.

"Christopher You mistake me for my future _and _former self...Dying changes a person...As you can see in Tyler's case...just a shift of character, I can see now where his eccentric yet forgetful personality comes from, so little time so much to say" Opal sat down again deciding to leave Tyler be.

"_**Lilac!"**_

Christopher started at the shout. Opal simply raised her head in interest, taking it all in her stride.

"He found the indicator I suppose...Lilac is higher up the scale than I expected..." Christopher sipped his drink.

"Lilac...that is quite a powerful alkaline...Bleach...inside his head there is a substance similar to bleach..." she would have shook her head in disbelief, If she hadn't of expected some thing like this.

"And vinegar" Christopher chuckled to himself.

Opal looked at him with disdain "Whats so humorous?"

"Its so horribly funny how his body keeps itself in balance...Brain fluid...same acidic value as vinegar...it combats the alkaline value...leads to headaches, no surprise, and an addiction to Tony Bennett...A joke...but really, ever since I met him he listens to it all the time, be it prepping fire works or when he sits in his living room sipping pineapple with it blazing for miles all around..."

Opal lowered her tone slightly, she never liked restraining herself, and leaned towards Christopher and said "So...do you know the specifics of how Tyler came to have both magic and Fowl's memories? you must have found out by now or are you as incompetent as every other person on and below the earths surface? You don't seem to be a dog...following commands ever loyal...so you must have wondered about Tyler's background?"

Christopher leaned in to reply "All I know in detail about him are his symptoms and the extent of his power...a word of warning...when he attempts mesmer it causes him to become drowsy and even slip into a coma...but that doesn't stop him trying...as for shielding, again he has attempted and failed...but, as you as proof, he is capable of great and menacing things"

"Are you two going to kiss?"

Taking heed of the words both of them became conscious that they were leaning over a table towards each other and promptly recoiled in horror.

"Oh I ruined the moment? if I leave you two alone again will I find myself babysitting your demon spawn Christopher?" Tyler took the short journey to his seat." So what's with all the _hush-hush _in here? What have you been telling her about my habits in order to steal her awayto the big apple on a magical honeymoon?"

_Really, he is so full of himself...pompous **cowpog**_.

"I don't even get that reference...and you are such a cocky bastard...and stop eating that sandwich it makes you look all the more smug" Christopher was blushing profusely.

"You can take this sandwich from my cold dead hands...you're not the first to try" He glanced at Opal, rapping on his rib-cage.

Opal blushed and hoped she could still pass it off as what Tyler had accused them of doing instead of her actually feeling sheepish at stabbing him...half way through making a sandwich.

"So you stabbed him? when?" Christopher again took on the role of Tyler's paranoid babysitter.

"Oh calm down...it was only a small knife...and it was clean" She once again blushed a little.

_His ability to make her feel embarrassed was embarrassing in itself! feelings...she had never really been a stone cold killer, and killing strangers was just rude, but she had never been in the situation where she had stabbed someone and then, not before, they had confessed an affection for her...The boy was a terrible influence._

_"_Yes mother please calm down, You've been more worried when I stay out later than this" Tyler flashed his immature grin to match an immature statement and ate his cheese and pineapple sandwich.

"Don't start taking my paranoia for granted Tyler, you'll bless it someday when I save your life..." Christopher said righteously.

"By the way, what we were talking about is none of your business, you gave us free reign to speak about what we want." she brought her glass to her lips to find it empty.

"I gave you permission to talk about me..." He gave Christopher a suspicious stare "...which you inevitably did, correct Christopher?"

"Ah well you know me always the gossip..." he averted his eyes from Tyler.

Opal picked up on this, and commented on it.

"Why are you looking away? he can't use mesmer."

Opal had just dropped the ball.

Tyler looked at her with a surprised expression...

...and then looked at Christopher with a smug one.

"I said no such thing, only that he was near incapable of retaining consciousness when doing so."

Christopher picked up the ball again and gave it to the other team.

"Ah so you were talking about the state of my powers? and no doubt about my medical condition, what could have caused you to get on to that topic?..."

Tyler stood up, obviously enraged by something.

"...It could have been simply that Opal was curious yes? and by giving her a straight answer you would have surely told her the truth!..."

Tyler began to move his arms with every word, like the leader of a mob or a very passionate prosecutor at a court.

"...AND THAT WOULD MEAN YOU TOLD HER I'M DYING! YOU-" he pointed his finger accusingly and became flustered as he spat out the last word with as much spite as he could muster.

"-**BASTARD!" **

...

Tyler's change from playfully suspicious to out right anger and disbelief made Opal realize that she may be in the presence of someone who is not mentally sound.

he fell over, slowly, but he had definitely fallen.

He sighed like he had indeed physically stressed himself with that shout.

Tyler clasped his hands on his chest like a corpse.

"Christopher I need my lithium." Christopher pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled.

"...such a pre-Madonna...Why are you so angry about it? no regrets remember? and get your own lithium you git." Christopher seemed a bit inconsiderate considering Tyler poured his emotion and stamina into that insult.

Tyler frowned at him and then arched his back slightly and then flopped back down...and let out a sigh.

"Opal would you mind?..." he looked at her imploringly.

"why don't you? don't tell me can't get up...are you really that frail?" She couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"It would seem so...are you going to leave me here? or do I have to struggle." Tyler was getting a bit annoyed.

Christopher gave Opal a stare that told her this happened regularly then made a move to help him.

"No, I would much rather watch him squirm." Opal sat back and stared at Tyler with an expectant expression.

"Oh you would?" Tyler raised his eyebrow comically.

"Yes you're quite uptight...and I think this is the closest thing to a bow I'll get from either of you." she smiled quite sadistically.

"This is your Idea of entertainment? watching poor souls roll in their own pity on the floor?" He crossed his arms and looked away "I refuse to let you enjoy this."

"Then stand up." she said.

He sighed and threw his arms up in annoyance "very well." Tyler curled on his side in order to grasp his shin.

Opal looked closer to see what he was doing.

"Oh now Tyler that's not necessary, here let me help you-" Christopher dashed towards Tyler trying to stop him from doing what ever it was...

...he failed.

Tyler twisted and there was a click and he, to no ones visible surprise, removed his leg. Christopher clenched his fist and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

He sat back down and watched with Opal as Tyler held his lower right shin and used it to prop himself up and grab the armrest of Opals chair. His eyes appeared over the edge squinting in mock contempt. He preceded to hop to the desk near by and support himself on it while putting on what looked like the lower half of a shin with cords of Kevlar wrapped and fastened to it. The click repeated and Tyler put his 'foot' on the ground.

He turned to Opal "Are you not amused?" he said standing...awkwardly. his prosthetic foot faced forward while his left foot was at a 45o angle.

_He's flat-footed...its a give away for any-one with a 'mud-man' fake limb._

She looked up "I assume there is a reason you are only 78% complete?"

Tyler smiled his crooked smile and held up a pot full of a black liquid with brown cubes floating in it.

"The oil in this jar in a certain measurement is lethal." He kicked the wall his foot making a clank sound."Its like diabetes, remove some of the body with to much sugar in. The contents of this jar is lithium-"

"An Alkali metal..." Opal said. "Keeping the balance of of Alkaline and Acids is the secret to time magic then?"

"we-eeee-ll...it's not a secret but yes that's how it goes" he opened the jar and with a pair of mysterious tongs picked up a cube of lithium ruffly 5 mm cubed...and swallowed it.

This was what finally made Opal's jaw drop."you...just...that much? you ingest that much on a regular basis? how could you possibly afford it? I have an admirable fortune and yet I wouldn't spend it on that! why not one of the cheaper ones?"

"But mommy I want that one" He said stamping his foot, _clank!, _imitating a toddler. Tyler grinned "It is the least reactive AND...tastes the best..." He looked down at the jar longingly and gingerly reached for another one...

Opal swiped the jar out his hands.

"no more for you! till you tell me how you afford such things." She opened the pouch in her medical gown and dropped it in crossing her arms defiantly.

Tyler looked at Christopher with puppy eyes " Big Brudah, tha girl over there took my candeh!"

They both smiled.

"You get in the taxi young lady and we'll talk, deal?" Tyler held his arms open, '_take it or leave it'._

"Where's the taxi you speak of? and why would I get in it with someone like you two?" she pulled her final ignoring trick...she inspected her finger nails.

"I brought you to me...and now I'm going to bring you with me where ever I go so you may witness my death...is that okay with you?" Tyler asked indicating that Christopher go fetch something.

_these nails aren't mine...nor is the brain i'm thinking with...She was not born for this purpose but I am glad...though what happened to the prior occupant of this body? the last I remember I was being held hostage for my own release...I will ask Tyler...but that will mean getting in the 'taxi'..._

"We're going to America if you haven't decided." Opal indicated for him to keep going "in order to execute part A of the plan...I'll tell you more once we leave..." Tyler made his way over to Christopher who had returned with three coats...one of which was **_extremely _**pink.

"Now why would we go there." she said, looking at the coat with scorn.

"To go meet an accomplice in our scheme...A superstitious fellow in the strongest sense of the word but he fits the criteria for the job at hand...

...he has a bone to pick with the 'late' Mr Butler"

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

The tech van trundled along, Its chassis low to ground thanks to the weight of 6 people and all the "tech" within.

Foaly had ushered mulch out of the room as soon as Butler started acting funny. He had driven the van just below the speed limit since Caballine had been in the back, not required to attend the Origami meeting but Foaly didn't want her where he couldn't reach her like when the Goblin attack incident came around. They arrived just in time to see the Fairy equivalent of a motorcycle, a glorified mop-head, speeding away towards town, a giddy with excitement Doo-Dah driving like a madman as always.

Holly had said "no point chasing him a squad of L.E.P can catch him thanks to Havens surveillance, we have other things on our agenda."

They had got a delirious butler into the van and then started on their way back to police plaza.

"The boy Is highly dangerous: he can speak gnomish and knows some sort of ritual to _see_ souls...I haven't thought it over enough...He has some sort of hypnotic technique involving this devise" he held up the screen pad. "That can make Butler loose himself by some sort of command implanted prior to this incident, which would mean he knows where Butler is most of the time: Fowl manor. My family is once again in danger thanks to enemies I have made..." Artemis seemed downcast...

"Cheer up, Opal's only maybe 5 steps a head of us? You can still catch up easy-peachy" Mulch said patting him reassuringly, or just wiping his cheesy hands on his suit.

"And here's some good news, Trouble already set of in a stealth shuttle and I've just about got a satellite over Europe and the Atlantic ocean." Foaly swerved through the scarce yet surprisingly thick traffic of this particular neighborhood.

"How do we know they're going across the ocean?" Holly asked

Foaly looked at Caballine.

"Oh right sorry" she reached up and pulled down a screen from the vans ceiling showing a taxi moving down a deserted road.

"That car will stick out in public...it's the perfect disguise." more swerving.

Artemis flinched.

"How did he..." he went up to the screen and re-winded it a couple of frames and played.

It showed the taxi taking a bend and thanks to the satellites low orbit it gave them an angle into the front seat where there sat the boy.

He looked straight at them and made a shooting motion with his hand and then turned his attention back to the person in the seat next to him.

"He is looking for trouble now." Holly didn't take the taunting kindly.

"Actually...Trouble's looking for him." Artemis said as the van made an exceptionally sharp turn.

* * *

**Authors notes: **

**...**

**Oh right yeah more story!.**

* * *

She found it hard to believe that left his patient just before beginning surgery.

He was quite the professional man...and she convinced herself he was also a very...loving man.

He was definitely lovable...

And now the patient had called a visitor with no reservation into his room the second she had said his name which wasn't a regular occurrence since the patient didn't like visitors...she doubted they liked people all together and yet this man...what was his name?...

Nurse Jesuite (Ge-sweet) Celeste looked up as the visitor rushed through the double doors and towards the exit.

Doo-Dah Day...that's right...quite a nice name really, though he was quite rude.

The patient followed after him, taking long purposeful steps, in a business like manner.

But he couldn't leave? could he? The Doctor had called in and said he was coming back to the surgery so he couldn't leave now and reschedule even with his fiery stare he used on people who he disliked.

Jesuite got up from her desk and rushed after the pair of them and gently touched The patients arm.

"Mr. Koboi you can't leave, It's against clinic policy." she implored him.

He flinched his arm away from her and turned to face her, His Golden bronze eyes glinting indeed like a fire.

"Matters have arose beyond my control, and so I must make my leave...Ms...I am going to see my daughter." he said very briskly

and strode out the door.

* * *

**End of Act 1: **

**The stage is set.**

**Next Act 2: Actors enter stage left.**

* * *

**Authors notes: Damn that last bit felt so good to write *whoops and pours water on his head and shakes like a dog***

** I went into this fanfiction head first thinking "yeah I can update each day..." then it became two...and then two weeks so yeah...**

***sucks in breath between gritted teeth***

**...sorry about that.**

**In other news 3,000 words OH DEARY ME!**

**took such a long break I worked myself to the bone for you *raps their rib-cage***

**but oh well all in the quest for good fanfiction.**

**-Goodnight Internet. **


End file.
